Fun things to do in WalMart
by blueraven93
Summary: Oh no! Looks like Tails' house was broken into. Things are broken. Sleep is lost. Sonic shot in the butt. Knuckles trying to win a 30 bet! & it all ends up at Wal-Mart as Tails trys to replace things,but can he keep his friends from being stupid? NO!
1. Chapter 1

Fun things to do in Wal-Mart

Hey guys! I'm writing a story called Moonlight,but I ran out of ideas,so until I get over my quick writers block,I decided to write another Lacey and Karla story. Enjoy.

Chapter one

"Hey Lacey."I said cheerfully sitting down on the couch."What you doing?"

"Well" she replied. "There was nothing good on TV,so I decided to watch the food channel. That way I can cook more recipes." She said smiling.

"Aww man!" I whined

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing!"

I sighed,last time Lacey had tried cooking,we ended up eating a cake with three children and water monster cupcakes.

"Hey,where's everyone at?" I asked.

It was late at night and the house was unusually quiet.

"Well Tails is in his lab,Knuckles is probably sleeping,Shadow is polishing his gun,and Sonic is out doing whatever it is Sonic does." She said.

Just then we heard a click sound

"Did you hear that?" I asked Lacey.

"Yes,it's the mailman!" She said happily.

"Seriously? In the middle of the night? I think someone's trying to break in." I said.

Just then Shadow walked in

"Shadow!" Lacey said "The mailman's trying to break in!"

Shadow sighed 'How much stupid can they get?' He thought.

"It's probably just Sonic." He said.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said cheerfully walking in.

"Someone's trying to break in." Shadow said.

Just then the door burst and four people dressed in black came in,and they had guns! I had my shovel in a flash and quickly whacked one of them in the head. XD

"Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled and got the other guy.

Sonic punched another one in the face. Three down,one to go.

"He's mine!" Shadow and Sonic yelled at the same time.

Shadow pulled out his gun,and aimed for the guy. Sonic got in the way though and the bullet barely skimmed through his butt.

"Oww!" He yelled,falling backwards,and bumping right into Shadow.

Both fell on the floor. I tried running up behind the guy with my shovel,but he was too fast,he threw me towards the wall,and in one quick motion he snapped my shovel in two!

"No!" I screamed.

How dare he!

He aimed the gun at us and with an evil grin he said

"Get ready to die!"

Shadow took another aim with his gun,but before any of them could pull the trigger,there was a big scream of pain,and the men fell to the ground,turns out...Bitsy bit him. Bitsy is my dog,he makes this really cool trick where he bites people's fingers and then spits them out,plus he's evil,violent,and hates Lacey's cooking...I love that dog!

Apparently Bitsy had bit his...umm let's just say he's not gonna have kids anytime soon ;) Just then then we heard police sirens arrive. Apparently Tails had heard all the noise and called the police.

"Wow Karla." Sonic said. "Who would've thought your stupid dog would actually come in handy."

Usually I would've been mad,but I was too heart broken to actually listen.

"Karla what's wrong?" Lacey asked.

I had tears in my eyes and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I said in a small,sad voice

"He broke my shovel."

Tails said "That's not the only thing that broke."

We all took a really long look at the living room.

"We need to get new stuff,a couch,TV,everything." He said.

"Well why don't we just go to Wal-Mart,they have everything there." Sonic said.

"And we'll buy you a new shovel Karla." Lacey said.

"Are you crazy!" Shadow yelled.

Knuckles came in,rubbing his eyes

"Guys,keep it dow-wow,what happened here?"

"Ok." Tails said "I guess we should call it a night. We'll go to Wal-Mart tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2 The fun begins

Chapter 2. The fun begins

The next day Tails insisted we leave at once to her everything we needed. We got in the car and where ready to go,whenever Tails said

"Hey where's Sonic?"

Just then Sonic limped all the way to the car.

"What happened to you?" Tails asked.

"Shadow shot my butt last night."

"Oh I'm sorry." Shadow said,although it was kinda hard to till if he really was,considering the smile on his face,

"I love going to Wal-Mart!" I told everyone. "Even though every time I went,I always ended up being escorted out by the cops."

Everyone just stared at me. They do that a lot.

"Anyways." Knuckles said. "I'm gonna crash,wake me up when we get there...or not."

"Dude." I said "Doesn't it bother you,that you never do anything besides sleep and guard that stupid emerald of yours?"

"No now leave me alone."

"I bet $30 that you can't have fun for a day,and by fun I mean do whatever me and Lacey ask you to."

"Where are you gonna get $30 from?" He asked.

"I have my ways."

"Yeah." Lacey said. "Her illegal ways!"

"Deal." He said.

"Ok. This is gonna be fun."

10 minutes later...

Fun things to do in Wal-Mart

1) Take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations.

"This is your idea of fun?" Knuckles asked. "All your doing is filling carts up for nothing."

"Yeah,I'm kinda bored." Lacey said.

"But we're barley getting started. Watch this." I filled up a cart full of Dora dolls and when a woman wasn't looking,I swapped the carts,and walked away before she noticed.

"Guys what are you doing?" Tails asked.

"We're bringing people misery." I said happily.

"Well stop. We have a lot of stuff to buy."

He gave a list of supplies to Shadow.

"You and Sonic,go find some of this stuff."

"Why do we have to do it?" Sonic asked.

"Because you guys are the ones that broke everything. Now go!"

"There is no way in hell I am going with him." Shadow said.

"Come on Shadow." Tails said. "You can torture him all you want."

"Come on Sonic." Shadow said. "We have a lot of stuff to get."

Right after Sonic and Shadow left,Tails said

"Well I should probably go look for the rest of the stuff we need."

As soon as Tails left,Lacey said

"Can we please move on to something else now?"

"Sure." I said "But first,I wanna swap one more cart."

I quickly saw two more carts and swapped them. Knuckles looked at me like I was stupid and Lacey just laughed.

"What?" I asked.

Lacey just laughed harder until Knuckles explained.

"One of the carts had a baby in it."

"Oh my gosh!" I shrugged "Ow well."

2) Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store.

"Weee!" Lacey yelled.

"How is this fun?" Knuckles complained.

I thought about it for a moment.

"You're right,it's not. Let's move on to something else."

3) Set all alarm clocks to go off at ten minute intervals throughout the day.

"Why are we doing this again?" Lacey asked.

"Well." I answered "I remember how back home it used to freak people out."

Just then the clocks went off as someone was walking by. He looked startled and rushed off. Just then Tails walked over to us.

"What's going on?" He asked us.

"Nothing." We said.

"Then why were you messing with the alarm clocks?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because we don't wanna be late." I said.

"Late for what?"

"Our next prank! RUN!" I yelled,and we all ran away before Tails could stop us.

"What prank? Guys wait! Come back!"

4) Start playing Calvin ball;see how many people you can get to join.

""How do you play Calvin ball?" Lacey asked.

I explained it to her.

"Oh cool." She said.

"Ok how on earth do you think we can get away with playing that all over the store?" Knuckles asked.

"We don't." I explained. "That's the fun part."

10 minutes later...

We had gotten seven people to join in.

"Oh look." Lacey yelled happily. "This game is so much fun,even security's joining." She said as two cops walked towards us.

"Hey kids,stop that! Or you'll get kicked out!" They yelled.

"What do we do now?" Lacey asked.

"What do you think stupid? I think it's obvious." I said.

"We stop?" Lacey asked.

"No." I said simply "We ignore them. Here catch!" I said.

"Guys stop!" Tails said running towards us. "Look,we can't afford to cause trouble,we're here to buy new stuff and if you break something I'll have to pay for it,and I can't afford to pay for whatever you break."

"Ooh." I said "In that case you should become a millionaire,I hear they get paid really good."

"Just stop making trouble." He said

"Never!" I yelled,and we all ran off.

"Wait guys stop!" He said.

*5) Contaminate the auto department by sampling all the spray air fresheners.

"I still think this is stupid." Knuckles said. "I mean,all we're doing is spraying air fresheners everywhere...and I think it's affecting Lacey's brain." He said.

"Since when do you care?" I asked.

"Ever since she started doing THAT!" He said pointing at her.

She was chasing an old woman.

"Roar!" She yelled after her.

"Lacey!" I yelled at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Were you terrorizing that old lady?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

I wiped away a fake tear and said

"I'm so proud of you!" I yelled in joy.

"*sigh* What did I get myself into?" Knuckles said.


	3. Chapter 3 Misunderstanding

Ch.3 Misunderstanding 

The guy in charge of the security cameras was dong his usual job,whenever a man walked in.

"Hey Frank,can you play this on the TVs?"

"Sure." He said.

(You know,those TVs that you see walking over Wal-Mart showing all the specials in vegetables and such.) But instead of hooking up the vegetables specials and such,he hooked up the security cameras.

"Look Karla!" Lacey said. "Shadow and Sonic are on TV."

Shadow and Sonic were walking around the store for stuff on Tails' list.

"Hurry up faker!" He yelled.

"I'm trying." Sonic whined. "But my butt still hurts from what you did to it last night."

Everyone's jaw dropped open. There was now a huge crowd watching the TVs.

"You know." Sonic said. "You didn't have to be so rough."

"Whats wrong faker?" Shadow asked. "Can't handle a little action?"

"Whatever my butt still hurts." He said,he tried to walk again but he stumbled,so he leaned on Shadow for support.

Only that's not what it looked like from the screens.

"Get off of me faker!" He yelled pushing him away.

"Oh my gosh!" Lacey said. "...Shadow and Sonic are stars!"

"Whatever let's just get the rest of the stuff we need." Shadow said as they walked off.

"What just happened?" Lacey asked.

"Well either a really big misunderstanding...or Shadow and Sonic decided to come out of the closet!"

"What closet? I don't see one." Lacey said.


	4. Chapter 4 The fun continues!

Chapter 4. The fun continues !

*6) Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap.

"Ok now what do we do?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know,but I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Well at least Lacey isn't aggressively air freshener high anymore." Knuckles said.

"I know,how sad." I said. "Oooh let's have a duel!"

"A duel? With what?"

"Gift wrap!" I said grabbing a tube of gift wrap and hitting Lacey with it.

"Ow!" She yelled and she hit me,and I hit her back.

"Guys stop! That's just stupid!" Knuckles said,and so I hit him. "Ok it's on!" He yelled.

"Now what?" Lacey asked.

"Get people to join." I yelled.

"How do we do that?"

"Easy." I said giving them a demonstration.

I walked up to a teenager and hit him with a tube.

"Ow! What the hell!" He yelled.

Lacey and Knuckles followed my example and pretty soon we had gotten one old lady,four teenagers,three little kids,and two security guards to join.

"Guys! Stop that!" It was Tails.

"Hey Tails,wanna play?" I said handing him a tube.

"No! Guys just stop causing trouble."

I argued "We are spending time with little kids and old citizens."

"No! Just stop! Or I'll make you go back to the car and wait there!"

"Ok." I sighed,and pointed.

"Oh my gosh! Look!"

He turned.

"Run!" I yelled.

~(Oh by the way the security guards hadn't really joined,they were trying to stop us)

*7) Leave cryptic messages on the typewriters

"Wow,I didn't know that they still sold these." I said walking down an aisle with typewriters.

"Hey Karla try reading this." Lacey said,typing something.

I walked over to the typewriter,it read: imstpd.

I tried reading it over,and over again until finally I understood it.

"Oh,I'm stupid! Hahaha! I don't get it."

Lacey just rolled her eyes.

"But I do like your idea of writing in the typewriters!"

We started writing all kinds of mean,and stupid stuff Lacey just kept writing stuff like 'ismllfrt'. Knuckles wrote stuff saying 'I hate my life' and 'what have I done to deserve this'. And I wrote some stuff that would have gotten me slapped back home.

"Guys." I whispered. "Tails is coming,he hasn't seen us yet."

And before he did,we tippy toed out of there.

*8) Re-dress the mannequins as you seem fit.

"Ooh I know!" I said excitedly. "Let's re-dress the mannequins like famous celebrities!"

Lacey dressed of the mannequins like Avril Lavigne,and Knuckles was dressing the other one like Tim McGraw (It's ok,he was dressing a GUY mannequin).

I gave mine butterfly wings,a denim skirt with feathers on the back made to look like a peacock's butt,a belt with octopus tentacles,a lot of lipstick,a shirt shaped like Spongebob,and a magic wand.

"Who's that suppose to be?" Knuckles asked.

"Lady Gaga!" I replied.

"Hey!" A guard ordered "quit messing with those!"

"Let's go guys." I said.

And as we left I flipped him off.

'Ugh!' I thought. 'That stupid,BEEP!'

Oh look,the truck is back!XD

(a/n:On my first story,every time I cussed,I had a truck block out all my bad words)

*9) When there are people behind you,walk real slow. Especially through thin,narrow aisles.

Lacey,Knuckles and me were walking around looking for things to do.

"It's been kinda fun." Lacey said.

"But now what?" I sighed "Let's take a break."

"Wow." Lacey said. "Who would have thought we could cause so much trouble and it's only been thirty minutes!"

"Oh let's get out of the way." Lacey said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there's people right behind us that need to get through." She explained.

"I know." I said. "Why do you think I'm walking so slow?"

"But." Knuckles said "I thought we were taking a break."

"Yeah." I said. "But that doesn't mean we have to stop irritating people."

"Umm excuse me..." Someone behind us said. "Could you move to the side for a min-"

"NO!" I yelled,and we kept walking slow.

*10) Ask an employee the following...

"Ok well what now?" Lacey asked.

"Ooh I have an idea." I quickly told Lacey what we were gonna do.

She just asked "What are t-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could finish saying it. Knuckles looked at us suspiciously. "Umm." He said. "What's going on?"

I walked over to him,and whispered something in his ear.

"No!" He yelled. "There is no way in hell I am doing that!"

"You have to." I reminded him "You made a bet."

"Well I guess I quit then,because I am not doing that,and you can't make me!" He yelled.

I smiled. "Oh really?"

Three minutes later...

Knuckles walked up to a male employee and squeezed his own legs together and said.

"Umm excuse me." Taking a deep breath he asked. "Where are the tampons?"

The guy looked at him "Excuse me?" He asked.

Knuckles looked redder than usual.

"I need tampons." He explained. "Can you tell me where I can find them?"

The guy just starred at him and pointed to an aisle marked 'Feminine necessities'. The guy's jaw was open.

Tails ran over to us.

"Stop running!" He yelled. "Please beha- wait,what's Knuckles doing?"

Lacey snickered. I had just explained it all to her.

"He's shopping for tampons." She explained.

"Wha- I don't even wanna know." Tails said before walking away.

Meanwhile,swallowing his pride,Knuckles smiled at the guy and said

"Thank you. It came late this month." Before walking back to us,where me and Lacey were cracking up.

"Hey." I said. "Better late than pregnant."

Knuckles sighed.

"I hate my life." He said.

a/n: I'm sorry if I offended any Knuckles fans...or Sonic and Shadow in my earlier chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Mr and Mr Hedgehog

Chapter 5. Mr. and Mr. Hedgehog

"Sonic quit all of your *BEEP* already. What the hell was that?" Shadow said looking around for the truck.

"I'm sorry,but my butt hurts!" Sonic said limping.

"We haven't gotten one single *BEEP* thing from the *BEEP* list." He said ignoring the truck.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic said. "Why is everyone starring at us?"

Shadow looked around to see everyone's eyes on them.

"They are probably wondering why I'm hanging out with an idiot like you!"

Just then a guy walking by said "Hello Mr. and Mr. Hedgehog."

Shadow stopped and turned to stare at him.

"What you say?" He yelled.

"Oh calm down man." The guy said. "There is nothing wrong with rolling the other way. Just send me an invite to the wedding,all right?"

"Aaah!"

Lacey,Knuckles,and I were walking through the store whenever a guy came crashing through the wall. He stood up,and we asked him

"What happened to you?"

He stumbled as he tried to explain.

"Hedgehog,black and red,fist,wall,ow!" Was all he said before passing out.

I snickered.

"Looks like someone made Shadow mad!"


	6. Chapter6 Doors,M&Ms,Layaway &test drives

Chapter 6. Doors,M&M's,Layaway and test drives

Knuckles was still mad at us and I wouldn't blame him either. I mean every time we walked by an employee they would point at Knuckles and laugh,poor guy.

"Come on Knuckles don't be mad." Lacey said. "It's not so bad."

"Yeah." I agreed with her. "Could've been worse...the cameras could have seen it."

"Yeah." Lacey said "Like Shadow and Sonic's love scene." XD

"Whatever." He sighed "What's next?"

*11) play with automatic doors

The doors kept opening and closing,and people were beginning to stare. Because while two of us ran out,the other one would run in. I quickly grabbed Lacey's arm to make her stop,and we let Knuckles keep running back and forth,pretty soon Knuckles started gaining more speed,and right whenever Knuckles was gonna run back in...Me and Lacey turned off the door,and Knuckles crashed. We laughed and high fived each other and we opened the door for Knuckles.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled.

"Bad timing?" I said innocently.

If I didn't know better,I'd say there was steam coming out of his ears. XD

*12) Walk up to a complete stranger & start a conversation

"What do we do now?" Lacey asked.

"Well" I said. "We could turn up all the radios to a polka station and the-" suddenly I froze,I'll tell you why.

I saw the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen.

"Karla? Hello?" Lacey waved her arms in front of me. "Karla,are you ok?" She asked.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Huh?"

But I didn't listen,I ran to where it was,I extended my arm out and grabbed...the most beautiful shovel I've ever seen!

"Oh god." Knuckles said. "You guys are crazy."

"Look Lacey." I said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Umm...I like cookies." She answered.

I sat down on a bench and they did the same. I just kept admiring my shovel.

"Ugh I'm getting bored." Knuckles complained.

"Oooh watch this." I said as a guy walked by.

"Hey what's up." I said. "I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?"

"Umm." He said "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Of course you do silly! I'm Becky." I said wondering if he would play along just to avoid embarrassment.

"Umm...I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else."

"I doubt it." I replied.

He was wearing a basketball jacket that had his name on it.

"I do know you Alan." I said.

"Wait a minute! How do you know my name?" He asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Becky!" I told him with a smile.

I guess the guy decided he had met me and forgotten about me because he played along.

"Oh yeah! Hi Becky! What's u-" Suddenly he stopped "Wait a minute! Aren't you that girl that ran away?" He asked.

"Umm..." What was I supposed to say now?

I saw the shovel sitting on the bench,oh yeah! I don't have to say anything! I grabbed the shovel and hit him with it. The guy passed out.

"Ooh look the shovel works great!"

"Forget the shovel!" Knuckles yelled "Run!"

And we left before the guards came looking for us.

We kept walking through the departments until Knuckles said "Ok,you guys have made me do all kinds of stupid stuff. I think it's time for me to tell you guys to do something." He said smirking.

He probably thought we weren't going to do what he said.

"Ok." I said "Tell us what to do."

*13) Walk up to an employee and just say something stupid to see what he does

"Excuse me sir." Lacey said.

A guy at the electronic section looked down at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Umm..."

"Look kid" He interrupted. "I don't have time for whatever it is you want,so just tell me what you need." He said rudely.

"I have a message for you." She said.

The guy sighed.

"What is it?" He asked.

Then in an official tone Lacey said "I think we've got a code 3 in housewares."

The guy said annoyingly "Get out of here."

"Well your mean." Lacey said.

"Get used to it kid. The world is mean,trust me I should know. I mean my kids are sick,my wife wants a divorce,and my mom's on my case."

"Aww." Lacey said sympathetically. "That sounds awful,I bet you feel terrible."

10 minutes later...

Lacey and the Wal-Mart employee were sitting on a bench. She had her hand on his arm in a supportive manner.

"It's ok." She said soothingly handing him a Kleenex,the guy was covered in tears and snot. He loudly blew his nose and started crying...again.

"I mean." He said. "It's just so hard,no one appreciates my hard work around here." He said between sobs.

"There,there." She said soothingly.

"Lacey." I said,me and Knuckles were walking up to her. "We gotta go."

"We can't just leave him here." She argued.

"Sure we can."

I hit his head with my yet unpaid shovel.

"See?" I said. "Let's go. We gotta find something else to do."

"No you don't." Knuckles said. "It's your turn."

*14) Scare an old lady

I walked up to an old lady and in a sweet innocent voice I said "Excuse me ma'am."

She looked down at me and smiled.

"Well hello sweetie." She said. "What do you need?"

"Could you help me?" I asked. "The voices inside my head are telling me to do naughty things." I said.

Then I covered my ears with my hands and started pacing around her yelling "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE NICE LADY! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Then I suddenly just stopped,looked her straight in the eyes and calmly said "I...will start...a fire..."

Then I pulled out a match and started laughing hysterically in an evil way. The old lady looked around nervously before rushing off with her cart yelling "Security!"

*15) Put M&M's on layaway

"What are we doing here?" Lacey asked.

"We are putting something in layaway." I answered.

"The shovel?"

"Nope." I said.

"Then what? All you have there is a shovel and a packet of M&M's." Knuckles said.

"I know,I'm putting the M&M's on layaway."

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Because! God! Can't someone put a bunch of M&M's on layaway! Seriously!" I yelled suddenly feeling really mad,and suddenly my anger just left. "Because it's fun." I said sweetly.

I felt really happy.

(A/N: lets not forget my character has 2 personalities)

"Oookayy." Knuckles said backing away.

Just then Tails came running up to us.

"Karla! What did you do? I was just about to buy a couch when I heard someone yelling about a crazy psycho with a giant shovel!"

"Aww." I said. "How sweet! They really think I'm a crazy psycho?"

"Knuckles!" Tails yelled. "You should be keeping them out of trouble because..."

And then he gave a long speech about how we should be more responsible,even though all I heard was "Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah!"

By the time he was done talking,the super long line was gone. I gave the candy to the woman behind the register and said "We would like to put that on layaway please."

The woman just looked at us really weird and said "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Of course not." I said.

Tails just sighed and said "I'm sorry ma'am,please just ignore them."

"NO!" I yelled super mad,causing a scene. "I want to put the candy on layaway!"

The woman's face was red. She just looked around and saw that people were beginning to stare.

"Ok." She finally said after neither Tails nor her could make me stop yelling. "I'll put the stupid candy on layaway! Just get her out of here!" The woman begged.

"Thank you." I said smiling and grabbed Lacey's arm and we skipped away. (something that would never really happen since Moonshine92 HATES skipping)

Usually Tails would have ran after us,but he was still apologizing to the woman in layaway.

*16) Move "Caution:wet floor" signs to carpeted areas

"Wow I have never been in so much trouble before." Lacey said.

"Get used to it." I said.

We walked by a caution wet floor sign and I put it on the clothes department.

"Why'd you do that for?" Lacey asked. "There's a carpet there."

"I know." I said.

Just then a little kid came running and he slipped,breaking his tooth in the progress.

"Mommy!" He cried.

His mom came and picked him up,cradling him in her arms. I started laughing as soon as they left.

"Ha! Did you see that? That kid was acting like a five year old."

"He was a five year old." Knuckles said.

"Oh. Oh well."

*17) Go up to customer service and order a burger

"Hey Knuckles,I have another little task for you." I said.

"I'm not gonna ask for birth control pills!" He yelled.

"I wasn't gonna tell you that,but now that I think about it. It's not such a bad idea."

"What do you want?"

"Go up to customer service and order some takeout." I said.

"Oh. Is that it? That doesn't sound so bad. So like I just go and order a burger?" He asked.

"Well" I answered with an evil grin. "That's part of it."

With a sigh and an "I hate my life." Knuckles walked over to customer service.

"Hello,how may I help you?" The woman at the desk asked.

"Yes." Knuckles replied "I'll have a quarter pounder with cheese,one strawberry shake,a large order of french fries,and a diet coke."

"What?" The woman asked confused.

"To go." Knuckles said.

"I'm sorry sir,I can't give you that."

"This is because I'm gay isn't it!" Knuckles interrupted. "I'd expect this from Sears but not Wal-Mart. You disgust me!" He yelled and then walked away mumbling.

"There." Knuckles said. "Now it's your turn to do something stupid."

"You mean like?"

Just then an announcement over the loudspeaker came on. Good thing we were right in the middle of the store. I dropped to my knees and yelled "No! No! It's those voices again!"

Knuckles and Lacey looked scared.

"I want them to leave me alone!" I yelled.

And then I started crying. Tails came running 0ver to us. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. And led us away from the crowd.

"Karla,what wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"The voices wont leave her alone." Lacey said cheerfully.

"Guys!" Tails yelled. "I'm starting to lose it!"

"Aren't you a little too young for that?" I asked.

But Tails just ignored me.

"I told you to stop all this nonsense!"

Just then Shadow walked by with the list in his hands.

"Sonic!" He yelled. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming ." Sonic grunted.

Not only was he limping,but he was also carrying a giant Tv,and a six pack of beer. He stumbled and almost fell flat on his face.

"Be careful with my beer!" He yelled.

"Shadow man! Can't you give me a hand?" Sonic asked.

Shadow smiled and said "Sure." Before pushing Sonic towards the floor.

"Shadow!" Tails called. "I need you to watch them." He said pointing at us.

"No." Shadow said.

"I'll pay for your beer." Tails offered.

"Fine." He said.

As soon as Tails was out of sight I said "Shadow we're gonna go torment people."

"Whatever." Shadow said.

"Ok." Knuckles said. "Here's what you need to do."

*18) Act like a suicidal teen

We were walking down the hunting department. I walked over to a guy employee and said "Excuse me sir,umm could you show me some of the guns here?"

He showed me all kinds of guns.

"Umm what's the most powerful one?" I asked.

He handed me one.

"Cool." I said. "I'll take it."

"You know about hunting?" He asked.

"No." I replied. "Can I pay for it now?" I asked. "I can't wait to use it."

We walked over to a small cash register,but before he could scan it,I asked "Umm,oh by the way,do you know where the anti-depressants are at?"

"Umm,excuse me?"

"The anti-depressants." I said again. "My Doctor and my Therapist said I need to take some. Preferably the strong kind." I said smiling.

"Umm yeah." He said. "I don't think I should let you buy this." He said slowly.

"Why?" I yelled.

The guy backed away,surprised by my outburst.

"Do you think I'm stupid? That I can't handle a gun? I'll have you know,I went to Skitsofrantic High for skitsofrantic and bipolar people!"

"Ma'am." The guy yelled. "Please calm down!"

"Don't tell me what to do you stupid mother *BEEP*"

Just then Tails ran towards us,but he couldn't do anything,because he was trapped in the crowd.

"Or" I said. "It's because I'm a girl,isn't it? You think I can't handle a gun because I'm a girl." I yelled.

"No! That's not it." He said.

"Yes it is! Well you wanna know something? I'm tired of that kind of *BEEP*. People like you disgust me! They're the *BEEP* reason I go home every *BEEP* day and cut myself!" I yelled.

"Ma'am please calm down!"

Finally Tails was able to get through,he quickly pulled us out of the crowd,saying "I'm sorry about her. She's got a wild imagination."

When we were far away he said "You guys need to stop d-wait a minute! Karla,where did you learn all those bad words?"

Me and Lacey both said very cheerfully at the same time "Shadow!"

"Ok that's it! I'm taking you guys home!"

"No! Tails please! Give us one more chance! I promise we'll behave! And I never break my promises!" I said.

Tails sighed.

"Ok fine. I'll give you one last chance." He said.

"Thank you."

"We're almost done anyways." Tails said,walking away.

Just then Lacey's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." She said.

Just then she asked an employee "Excuse me sir,would you be so kind as to direct me to your Twinkies?"

The guy pointed at a location.

"Thank you,my good man." She said.

"Lacey,why are you talking like that?" I asked.

"Well,we promised Tails we would behave,plus I find it that whenever you talk like this,people will usually give you whatever you want."

I laughed.

"Oh Lacey." I said. "If that were true I would have come into this world five years earlier."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I'll explain later. Let's go pay for your Twinkies." I said.

We walked over to the cash register,and when the cashier scanned it,Lacey looked mesmerized and said "Wow,magic."

"Whatever." Knuckles said. "I'm going to the restroom."

"Hey Lacey,wanna play a game?" I asked.

"But we promised Tails we'll behave." She said.

"Sure we did. But we never said how long we would behave. It's not really breaking a promise,it's more like finding a loophole." I explained.

"Oh ok."

5 minutes later...

Me and Lacey were running around with a blanket tied around our shoulders.

"I'm Batman!" I yelled. "Come Robin,to the bat-mobile!"

We ran all over the store and straight into Tails-oh no.

"I can't believe it! That's it! We are going home!" He yelled.

"Oh no!" I yelled. "It's the Joker! Get him!"

"What? No!" Tails said as I beat him up with the shovel.

Pretty soon,poor Tails was passed out on the floor. Me and Lacey dragged him over to the couch department and threw him on a sofa,so he wouldn't hurt his neck. Just then Knuckles walked towards us.

"Oh there you are." He said,then he saw Tails. "Uhhh,what happened to Tails?"

"Shhh!" Lacey said putting her finger to her lips. "He sleeping." She whispered quietly.

"Ok well let's go find Sonic and Shadow." Knuckles said.

"All right." I agreed "But first there is one last thing I wanna do."

*19) Torture Knuckles by making him do something completely embarrassing...again.

Knuckles walked over to a male employee.

"Hey excuse me sir,where's the-"

And the completely shocked employee pointed in a direction.

Whenever Tails woke up,he made us go home instantly. As we were walking out,I put my hand inside my jacket and looked around nervously as if waiting for the alarm to go off. I saw a security guard look at me suspiciously,and when the alarm didn't go off,I let out a sigh of relief and ran out as fast as I could.

Whenever we were in the car,Sonic said "Hahaha that was so funny Karla! You acted as if you stole something on the way out."

"Yeah." I said nervously. "I mean,it's not like I put the shovel inside my jacket when no one was looking."

*20) steal a shovel,fill a cart up with condoms and watch everyone's jaw drop as you attempt to buy them,stalk customers or just simply terrorize an old lady. The possibilities are endless. Well,at least they are for you. Lacey,Knuckles,and me got banned for life from there. XD


	7. Chapter 7 Give me my money!

Chapter. 7 Give me my money!

Here's a short chap.

When we got home,Knuckles said "All right! I did everything you told me! Now give me my money!" He ordered.

"Ok." I quickly ran up to a red room and opened several drawers till I finally found the money,$50!

"Here you go!" I said handing Knuckles the fifty dollar bill. "Keep the change." I said.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid? You took this money from my room!" He yelled.

"So?" I asked.

"So you can't do that!" He yelled.

"Sure I can. I said I would give you $30 and I did. I never said it would be from my own money."

Knuckles face was red,he was MAD.

"Knuckles calm down!" Tails said.

"Whatever,I'm just glad no one else saw that."

Or so he thought. Little did he know...Shadow recorded every single one of his public humiliations and put them online. XD

* * *

><p>Hey guys,thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review and tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
